The Weeknd
*Adam Strycharczuk |Wykonywany utwór= *„I Feel It Coming” *„Starboy” |Edycja= *Dziewiąta *Dwunasta }} The Weeknd, właściwie Abel Makkonen Tesfaye (Język gyyz: አቤል ተስፋዬ, ʾÄbel Täsfaye, ur. 16 lutego 1990 roku w Scarborough) – kanadyjski wokalista, autor tekstów piosenek i producent muzyczny. W 2010 roku, Tesfaye dodawał anonimowo własne utwory w serwisie YouTube pod pseudonimem "The Weeknd", natomiast w 2011 roku zyskał on sławę poprzez wydanie trzech projektów typu mixtape, House of Balloons, Thursday i Echoes of Silence, które zostały połączone w celu wydania pierwszej kompilacji piosenkarza w 2012 roku, Trilogy, po czym podpisał on kontrakt z wytwórnią Republic Records, a także został założycielem swojej własnej wytwórni muzycznej, XO. Do tej pory artysta wydał trzy studyjne albumy, a także dwie EP-ki, My Dear Melancholy,, która ukazała się 30 marca 2018 roku, oraz We're Alone Together, która według różnych stron internetowych ma zostać wydana w maju bieżącego roku. Tesfaye ma na swoim koncie 2 albumy, które osiągnęły szczyt prestiżowej listy albumów w USA, Billboard 200 (Beauty Behind the Madness z 2015 roku i Starboy z 2016 roku), oraz jej Top 3, tj. Kiss Land z 2013 roku, siedem hitów znajdujących się w Top 10 Billboard Hot 100 ("Love Me Harder" z Arianą Grande, "Earned It", "I Feel It Coming", "Pray For Me" z gościnnym udziałem Kendricka Lamara), czy też trzy single numer jeden w Stanach Zjednoczonych ("The Hills", "I Can't Feel My Face" i "Starboy"). W 2017 roku został pierwszym artystą, którego dwa albumy mają po 2 miliardy odsłuchań w serwisie streamingowym Spotify. Wokalista jest laureatem trzech nagród Grammy i dziewięciu statuetek Juno Awards. Jego singiel promujący dramat erotyczny z 2015 roku, Pięćdziesiąt twarzy Greya, "Earned It" otrzymał nominację do Oscara w kategorii Najlepsza piosenka oryginalna. Życiorys Abel urodził się 16 lutego 1990 roku w Scarborough, Ontario. Uczęszczał do Samuel Hearne Middle School. Tesfaye ma pochodzenie etiopskie, jego rodzice wyemigrowali z Etiopii w latach 80 XX wieku. Artystą opiekowała się przez większość jego dzieciństwa babcia, co spowodowało, że pierwszym językiem, w którym był w stanie mówić biegle stał się amharski. Pseudonim sceniczny „The Weeknd” zaczerpnął porzucając szkołę w wieku siedemnastu lat, kiedy pewnego weekendu „wyszedł i nigdy nie wrócił do domu”. Pisownia pseudonimu została zmodyfikowana, aby uniknąć problemów w sprawie praw autorskich, jako że istniał już kanadyjski zespół o nazwie The Weekend. Życie prywatne Abel i Bella Hadid poznali się w kwietniu 2015, gdy The Weeknd zwrócił się do Belli z prośbą o jej udział w jego albumie Beauty Behind the Madness. Bella razem ze swoją matką Yolandą Hadid pojawiły się w teledysku do jego utworu In The Night. Po raz pierwszy publicznie pojawili się razem na gali Grammy w 2016 roku. Z powodu braku czasu para zerwała ze sobą pod koniec 2016 roku. Związek trwał prawie 2 lata. 10 stycznia 2017 roku Selena Gomez i Abel Tesfaye zostali przyłapani na randce we włoskiej restauracji w Santa Monica. Po kolacji muzycy przytulali się i całowali na ulicy. Para pojechała na wakacje do Włoch (zwiedzili m.in.Florencję i Wenecję). Gomez była także na koncertach The Weeknda w Amsterdamie, Paryżu i Zurichu. Po miesiącach spekulacji i szukaniu przez paparazzi okazji na idealne ujęcie, Selena Gomez i The Weeknd wreszcie oficjalnie potwierdzili swój związek na instagramie. Pod koniec października 2017 roku para rozstała się. Na początku maja 2018 roku The Weeknd został przyłapany na romantycznych pocałunkach ze swoją ex dziewczyną Bellą Hadid. Zobacz też *Natalia Krakowiak *Adam Strycharczuk Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo‏‎ Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji